


Blackhell’s Kitchen

by Drkaihusky



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Gordon Ramsay’s angery shouting, Hell’s Kitchen!au, Red vs Blue - Freeform, « You donkey! »
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: After bingewatching Hell’s Kitchen, this happened... It was destiny, so prepare for drama





	Blackhell’s Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an intro for the drama lmao, I’m not very serious  
> I really just wanna play around with these characters, so I hope it‘s wirth your while

Gordon Ramsay looked at the new chefs. Oh dear god... This season would not go smoothly at all... 

‘Welcome to Hell’s Kitchen, please prepare me you best dish.’ He said, dismissing them. 

The group enthousiastically ran into the kitchen. Selfproclaimed Big shots like Nathan and Victoria loudly bragged they would nail this. Kate shyly picked out some veggetables. Dana had rushed to start on her dish and seemed to have her act very together. Juliet was checking out the competition. Warren was making loud jokes with Chloe, who was generally very loud and laid back.

 

Max wanted to keep it simple, but good enough for Chef Ramsay. She was so nervous. They were presenting their dish now. Gordon Ramsay called them all one by one.

’You! Get here, describe your dish.’ Ramsay asked.

Dana. She stepped forward and described it. Gordan took a bite.

’The vegetables are good, but your meat is undercooked. Back in line.’

’Yes, Chef.’

Then he called Rachel. Victoria already seemed to have beef with her. Max could totally understand that. Victoria was a bitch with a major B. Ramsay spat out the food.

’The fish is raw! Back in line!’

Everyone showed off their food, or tried to.

’Your dumplings are greasy!’

’That steak is fucking raw!’

’RAW! Back in line you!’

Then it was Victoria’s turn. She appearantly made scallops to score extra points, oh goodness. Ramsay poked them. He glared at her.

’Madam, these are RUBBER!’

it felt good to have someone push Victoria from her altar. Max’s turn.

You guessed it: “Undercooked!”

Ramsey put the women in the Red Team: Chloe, Rachel, Dana, Victoria, Kate, Max, Taylor and Juliet.

The men were put in the Blue Team: Nathan, Warren, Daniel, Zachary, Logan, Trevor, David and Frank.


End file.
